The Half Blood Vampire
by delusionalaeris
Summary: Terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan yang membuatnya terpaksa hidup bersama keluarga vampire berdarah campuran. Original story by Tania MS. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**Who is he?**

 **The Half Blood Vampire**

 **Remake: The Half Blood Vampire by Tania Mayang Sari**

 **Tulisan miring itu isi fikiran Baekhyun.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Mr. Fujimoto masih terus menerangkan materi kuliah sambil menuliskan kata-kata di whiteboard yang benar-benar tidak aku pahami, materi yang membosakan membuatku tidak berminat untuk menyimak. Aku lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan sosok pria berambut coklat legam yang duduk didekat jendela, posisi duduknya yang menyerong membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Satu tahun yang lalu aku baru kembali dari China setelah menghabiskan tujuh tahun disana, aku sangat senang saat Eomma bilang kami akan kembali ke Seoul kampung halaman, dan disinilah aku sekarang sebagai siswa pindahan satu tahun yang lalu. Hal itu membuatku sibuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal sehingga tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar, bahkan teman-teman kelasku, kenyataan sebenarnya adalah aku tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan orang baru. HA. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan temanku satu satunya diuniversitas ini memberi tau tentang sosok teman kelasku yang 'kata'nya aneh

Namanya Park Chanyeol, pria yang daritadi terus aku perhatikan. Perlu diketahui jika beberapa hari terakhir Luhan selalu memberi informasi yang bahkan tidak aku minta tentang Park Chanyeol, aku sempat mengambil kesimpulan jika Luhan memiliki obsesi dengan Park Chanyeol. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, pria jangkung dengan telinga lebar itu benar-benar tampan membuat gadis atau pria manis di universitas ini sangat penasaran dengannya. Well, aku tidak termasuk salah satunya orang yang penasaran tentangnya hanya karena aku memperhatikan pria itu okay? Aku seorang pria normal. Tolong digaris bawah kata normal. Normal.

Ah ya, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Luhan dengan kata 'aneh'. Beberapa hari ini aku mengambil kesimpulan jika kata aneh yang luhan maksud itu karena Chanyeol tidak suka berbaur, dan wajahnya yang tidak bereksperesi, mungkin sikapnya yang terkesan dingin juga termasuk sehingga Luhan menyebutnya aneh. Sungguh, beberapa hari ini aku sering mengambil banyak kesimpulan yang tidak pasti.

Aku mengetuk-ketuk pelan ujung pulpen sambil menopang dagu memperhatikan Chanyeol. Terlalu banyak spekulasi yang aku ambil tentang pria berambut coklat itu. Dengan tiba-tia Chanyeol menoleh kearahku, oh damn. Sangat memalukan.

Dengan cepat aku membuang pandang kearah yang masih menyampaikan materi didepan kelas. Oh yatuhan wajahku memanas, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika Chanyeol masih menatapku, aku benar-benar merasa ditelanjangi. Aku benar-benar takut, pandangannya sangat menusuk, dingin seperti pembunuh difilm horror yang sering aku tonton.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Aku menyeruput capuccino yang ku pesan sambil terus membalik halaman buku yang cukup tebal. Saat ini aku sedang berada dikantin, untunglah tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"Hei Wuuu." Suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan membacaku, akhirnya Luhan datang setelah lama aku menunggu.

"Kau darimana?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Bertemu dengan Soo Jun sajangnim." Jawab Luhan sambil menyeruput capuccino ku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, masih memperhatikan Luhan yang asik menyeruput capuccino gratis sambil memainkan ponselnyaa. "Lu.."

"Panggil aku gege atau hyung!" Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Luhan yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Luhan memang lebih tua dariku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan embel embel gege atau hyung. Aku tidak mau.

"Lu, aku rasa dia tidak aneh seperti yang kau katakan. Ya walaupun terlihat sedikit misterius." Gotcha! Luhan akhirnya menoleh mendengar ucapanku, aku rasa Luhan benar-benar terobsesi dengan Park Chanyeol.

Luhan memandangku sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Tak aneh bagaimana? Apa kau pernah melihatnya bergabung dengan laki-laki dikelas kita?"

Aku menggeleng. Hilangkan kesimpulan tentang Luhan terobsesi dengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya aku salah.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya datang ketika fakultas mengadakan acara?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Apa menurutmu itu hal yang wajar? Kita sudah sekelas dengannya satu semester. Kurasa itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Sangat aneh jika ia tidak berbaur."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin dia tipikal orang pendiam."

"Pendiam yang wajar itu seperti Seokjin. Walaupun pendiam ia tetap datang keacara fakultas atau setidaknya memiliki teman untuk mengobrol meskipun sepatah duapatah kata. Atau setidaknya dia menyapa orang yang ia kenal."

Aku terdiam, Luhan ikut terdiam. Bukan tidak ingin menyanggah atau membenarkan kata-kata Luhan, aku benar-benar lelah berspekulasi. Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu kembali membaca buku, percakapan ini sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Oh ya tuhan!" Luhan memekik tertahan membuatku memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa dia telah memperhatikan kita. Arah jam empatmu."

Perlahan, aku memutar tubuhku kearah jam empat. Deg! Kudapati Chanyeol tengah menatapku penuh selidik. Saat mata kami bertemu, ia lebih dulu memutus kontak. Aku kembali menatap Luhan.

"Biarkan saja." Ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin. Kalau tau seperti ini aku tidak akan memperhatikannya.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

 **Author POV**

Sambil jalan menuju perpustakaan Baekhyun membalas pesan dari Luhan. Ia memasukan ponselnya kesaku, ah sejak kejadian dikantin kemarin Baekhyun ataupun Luhan tidak pernah membicarakan Chanyeol, itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Saat mengangkat kepalanya, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, tentu saja Chanyeol dari perpustakaan, mengingat ruangan dilantai tiga hanya ada perpustakaan. Itu juga alasan mengapa tidak banyak siswa siswi yang memenuhi lantai tiga, lagipula perpustakaan bukan tempat asik.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang saat Chanyeol semakin dekat. "Hai Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberanaikan dirinya untuk menyapa, ia berfikir akan lebih canggung jika sudah melakukan kontak tapi tidak menyapa.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Jangan sok dekat denganku, aku tidak suka." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlalu.

' _Tau begini aku tidak usah menyapa. Dasar aneh telinga lebar!'_

"Siapa yang kau bilang telinga lebar?" Chanyeol berhenti. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Huh?" Ucap Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu nona Wu."

' _Astaga dia benar-benar aneh dan menyebalkan!'_

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh dan menyebalkan?" Senyum kecil terlihat jelas dibibir Chanyeol. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seringai.

' _Apakah dia membaca fikiranku? Ini gila!'_

"Siapa yang gila nona?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

' _Apakah dia vampire yang bisa membaca fikiran?'_

Mendengar isi pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi. Melihat Chanyeol melangkah pergi membuat Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah perpustakaan, baru saja ingin memutar knop perpustakaan tangannya tertahan. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya.

"Hai nona, aku lupa mengingatkanmu tentang satu hal." Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat, membuat sang empunnya meringis.

"A-apaa maksudmu?" Ujar Baekhyun berusaha setenang mungkin. Tangan Chanyeol sangat dingin, seperti es.

"Jaga fikiranmu, jangan ikut campur urusanku atau berfikir macama macam." Terang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Y-ya, sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun semakin meringin merasakan genggaman Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Chanyeol menyeringai, dan jangan lupakan taringnya yang panjang terlihat.

"Ya, aku akan melepaskan mu setelah ini." Baekhyun menegang seketika saat Chanyeol mendekatkan taringnya keleher Baekhyun.

"S-Siapa k-kau sebenarnya? Kau v-ampire?" Baekhyun hampir tercekat saat menyebutkan kata terakhir.

"Kau tau, semua jawaban ada difikiranmu. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi bukan." Saat itu juga Baekhyun merasakan taring Chanyeol menancap dengan sempurna dilehernya.

"AAAAAARGHHH!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya berada diruangan yang sangat familiar. Ya, dia ada diruang kesehatan kampus. Baekhyun memegang lehernya dengan perlahan, tidak ada tanda apapun.

"Itu hanya mimpi? Mengapa terasa sangat nyata?" Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kaca besar yang ada diruangan. Benar-benar tidak ada bekas apapun.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Luhan khawatir padanya. "Baek, kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun terdiam, tidak mungkin jika ia bilang yang sebenarnya bukan?

"Kau?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku belum sarapan. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun pingsan bukan karena beban fikiran.

"Oh ya, tadi Chanyeol membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya aku harus membuang jauh fikiran jika Chanyeol orang aneh." Baekhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya saat mendengar ucapannya Luhan, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol membawanya?

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa mendengar lelucon Luhan. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran karena sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang jalan berlawan arah dengannya. Sejak ia pingsan, Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara dengan Chanyeol, bahkan mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Baekhyun juga tidak berani melakukan kontak dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai Chan!" Sapa Luhan saat mereka berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

' _Apa maksudnya senyum itu? Ia tersenyum pada Luhan sementara saat aku menyapa ia malah mengancamku? Benar benar kelewatan. Aneh'_

"Ehem, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun dan Luhan berhenti melangkah, lalu memutar tubuh menatap Chanyeol. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat bingung.

"Y-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan takut. Sungguh ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuatnya takut, ia kan juga laki-laki.

"Jadi begitu caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu? Kau baru aja mengatakan aku aneh." Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengangkat alisnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, Chanyeol membaca fikirannya sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

' _Kau membaca fikiranku.'_ Baekhyun mengetes Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Chanyeol, terselip jawaban untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya maaf. Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi sudah menolongku." Baekhyun sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ya sama sama."

Setelah percakapan singkat Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Namun Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

' _Berbaliklah jika kau mendengarku.'_ Baekhyun membatin.

Dalam hati ia berharap jika Chanyel tidak berbalik. Ia pun berhati-hati menoleh kebelakang. Shit. Chanyeol menatapnya dangat tajam menusuk. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum, namun senyum itu hanya dibibir, matanya melihat Baekhyun seperti ini membunuh.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu beberapa langkah. "Aku.." Ucapannya terputus saat ia sudah tidak melihat Chanyeol. Kemana laki-laki itu?

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ah, bukan siapa siapa."

 **TBC!**

 **Note:**

 **Ah for the first time aku nge-remake cerita dari novel. Sebenernya cerita ini aku baca udah lama dari facebook salah satu fanbase Just Dreaming Justin Bieber. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku kepikiran untuk remake cerita ini, karena serius deh cerita ini seru banget. Fantasi sama romance-nya itu berasa banget. Aku harap kalian suka! Aku bener bener udah nulis ulang dengan beberapa kata yang aku edit dan menambah sedikit bumbu untuk CHANBAEK! YEY**

 **Semoga cerita ini bisa membuat galau kalian hilang karena adegan kissing Chanyeol ya! HEHE jangan baper tolong. Tapi serius, semoga kalian suka, doakan aku juga bisa minta izin langsung sama author asli untuk remake cerita ini, aku sangat sulit mengubungi sang author.**

 **Sumpah ini terakhir, just for your information nih, THBV ini udah ada novelnya so untuk kalian yang suka Justin bisa beli novelnya!**

 **Jangan lupa reviwe! YIPIY**


	2. Chapter 2

**He ruined my dream!**

 **The Half Blood Vampire**

 **Remake: The Half Blood Vampire by Tania Mayang Sari**

 **Tulisan miring itu isi fikiran atau batin seseorang.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris saat pria itu sedikit bergerak. Ia benar-benar takut, menyebabkan ia tak tidur semalaman. Saat matanya hampir terpejam, Kris bergerak sedikit dan membuatnya kembali bangun.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertidur -pura pura lebih tepatnya-. Tidurnya semalam benar-benar tidak nyenyak, saat ia bergerak sedikit, Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. Bukan puas istirahat, tubuhnya malah bertambah sakit. Ia pun menggeser pelan tubuh Baekhyun, karena ia ingin mandi dan segera berangkat ke kekantor. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun yang melingkar diatas perutnya, namja mungil itu sudah mengerang pelan dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Kris. Adik bungsunya tidak pernah seperti ini setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini karena adiknya mengalami mimpi buruk. Selama seminggu, Baekhyun tidur dikamarnya persis seperti sekarang.

Umur Kris dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh, tapi sikap manja Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa hilang. Sikap ketergantungannya membuat Kris sulit untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun, apapun bentuknya. Sampai kadang membuat Kris berfikir jika adik bungsunya adalah seorang yeoja kecil. Salahkan sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan diusianya yang sekarang, ditambah Baekhyun adalah seorang namja.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun parau.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris.

"Tapi aku harus kerja. Kau juga kuliah bukan?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa?" Lagi lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

Kris mendorong Baekhyun pelan agar ia bisa melihat wajah adiknya. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Lagi lagi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ku mohon kau jangan bekerja ya?"

Kris menarik nafasnya berat. "Aku harus bekerja sweety." Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku sweety, aku bukan perempuan! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh bekerja." Bentak Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun jika sikapnya seperti perempuan dan ia barusaja membentak Kris karena memanggilnya sweety, tapi ia tidak membentak Chanyeol saat pria itu memanggilnya nona.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris menarik nafas berat. "Bagaimana bisa aku berenti memanggilmu sweety kalau sikap mu manja seperti ini? Dan baiklah, aku tidak akan bekerja, dan kau tidak kuliah. Bagaimana?" Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah. Ia mengangguk senang.

"Setuju!"

"Sekarang kau tidur. Kalau kau tidur aku tidak akan kekantor." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Saat Baekhyun mulai terlelap, Kris melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghubungi sekertarisnya di kantor untuk memberi tahu jika ia tak bisa datang hari ini. Untung tidak ada meeting.

Kris kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Baru saja memasuki alam mimpi, Kris dibangunkan kembali oleh ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya dikasur. Pintu terbuka. Masuklah tuan dan nyonya Wu.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Wu tak percaya.

Mengerti denga nada bicara yang menyiratkan pertanyaan membuat Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi malam ia berteriak histeris, lalu meminta untuk tidur denganku."

Kris terdiam sejenak, ia mengulang kembali kejadian dimana ia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan saat adiknya tidur tadi malam, kemudian Baekhyun menangis dan memohon pada Kris untuk mengizinkannya tidur dikamar Kris.

"Kau tidak kekantor?" Kris menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk Tuan Wu.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah mempercayakan sebuah perusahaan padamu. Tapi kenapa kau lalai? Harusnya kau berada dikantor, bukan menjaga Baekhyun yang sedang tidur." Tuan Wu tidak marah, hanya saja setiap kata yang ia keluarkan penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Tapi Baekhyun memintaku untuk tidak kekantor. Dan dia tak mau kuliah, aku khawatir, abeoji."

"Kau memenuhi permintaan konyol Baekhyun? Ya tuhan Kris, adikmu sudah besar. Kau sudah seperti ayahnya." Gerutu Tuan Wu.

"Baekhyun adikku.."

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti brother coplex Kris." Nyonya Wu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma..." Kris berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Nyonya Wu.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kau juga butuh tidur. Tidurlah, saat makan siang nanti, aku sudah melihat kalian berdua di ruang makan." Ucap Tuan Wu. Kris mengangguk, orang tuanya pun keluar dari kamar.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Acara makan siang tidak buruk seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan, orang tuanya tidak memarahinya karena tidak kuliah dan menyuruh Kris untuk izin kekantor. Walaupun tadi eommanya sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun bungkam dan hanya bilang ia takut tidur sendiri karena film horror yang ia tonton.

Lagipula, jika ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya, keluarganya tidak akan percaya. Mereka berpikir pasti ia sudah gila, ia punya resiko besar jika mengatakan semua. Mengatakan, jika Park Chanyeol teman sekelasnya adalah seorang vampire yang meneror mimpinya beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Kris, sudah pukul 9 malam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sendirian. "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Bolehkan?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan puppyeyesnya.

"Iya, kau boleh tidur denganku. Tapi jangan memeluk ku terlalu erat, kau membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan susah bernafas." Kris mengajukan syarat.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Baekhyun naik keatas kasur Kris, lalu memejamkan mata dengan nyaman membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia melihat jendela kamar terbuka. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju jendela kamar, menutup jendela. Baru saja membalik tubuhnya, ia merasa hawa dingin disekitar tengkuk. Ia berusaha tidak menjerit ketakutan karena tidak ingin membuat Kris terbangun.

Sebuah sentakan kasar membuat Baekhyun berbalik. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada orang yang terlihat. Air mata Baekhyun mulai berlinang. "J-jangan ganggu aku.." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, sayang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati darahmu." Ujar suara itu.

Baekhyun merasakan benda tajam menusuk lehernya, kejadian ini sama persis seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat di perpustakaan.

"AAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH!"

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Kris terus menepuk pipi Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu terbangun. Adiknya seperti mengalami mimpi buruk, wajahnya penuh keringat dan ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari terus berkata.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Sudah hampir 10 menit ia berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun, tetapi adiknya tak terbangun. Ia tak mungkin kekamar orang tuanya karena ini sudah tengah malam.

"AAAARGHHHHHHHHH!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba, ia langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah memandang sekeliling kamar Kris. Jendela kamar tidak terbuka, dengan perlahan Baekhyunn menyentuh lehernya. Tidak ada bekas apapun.

' _Kenapa semuanya terasa nyata.'_

"Baek, jawab aku. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh Kris. Melihat sikap Baekhyun membuat Kris prihatin.

"Baiklah jika tidak mau bercerita. Sekarang kau harus tidur, besok kau kuliah." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kau harus memeluk ku."

Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. "Deal, aku akan memeluk mu sampai kau kehabisan nafas."

Setelah mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya Baekhyun kembali terlelap dengan memeluk Kris. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah beberapa kali mimpi yag sama menghantuinya. Mimpi bertemu dengan vampire, ah maksudnya digigit oleh vampire.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil setelah Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya, sebenarnya sudah bekali-kali Baekhyun bilang pada Kris untuk tidak membukakan pintu mobil saat ia sedang mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus. Wajah tampan Kris sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan -kata Luhan- karena beberapa kali siswa kampusnya melihat Kris mengantar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kris yang tersenyum kecil. "Jangan sering melakukan itu okay? Tapi terimakasih."

Kris mengangguk. "Sama sama sweety." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ya, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan." Pamit Baekhyun yang kemudian mendapat usakan dikepala dan cubitan dipipi dari Kris sebelum ia pergi.

"Bye!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil masuk kekampus saat melihat Luhan, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Mesra sekali." Goda Luhan saat Baekhyun jalan disampingnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau cemburu?" Goda Baekhyun. Luhan memang kelihatan menyukai Kris, tapi pria berdarah China itu tidak pernah mau mengakui.

"Cemburu? Jangan asal bicara." Dengus Luhan membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Benarkan?" Goda Baekhyu.

"Hentikan Baek, aku pergi keruang dosen dulu. Bye, sampai bertemu dikelas."

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan. Namun, matanya malah bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tengah duduk dibangku taman. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memucat, ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu menuju kelas.

' _Sudah cukup dia menghantui ku lewat mimpi!'_

Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa yang familiar disampingnya, namun orang itu tak terlihat. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Sehun, tunjukan dirimu! Jangan sampai manusia disini mendengar tawamu, tapi tidak melihat wujudmu. Aku tidak ingin kampus ini geger karena ulahmu." Orang yang bernama Sehun itu menunjukan dirinya sambil terus terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Sehun masih saja terkekeh, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghelas nafasnya panjang, kadang ia kesal melihat tingkah adiknya ini.

"Aku sedang menertawai namja idamanmu itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun, ingat dia bukan namja idaman!" Chanyeol menekankan kata namja idaman.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau lihat tadi? Aku berhasil membuatnya tak berani menatapmu."

"Memang, tapi kau berlebihan Sehun. Kau lihat tadi? Dia begitu pucat melihatku."

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku melakukannya."

"Tapi..." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Ingat hyung. Kau tidak suka melihatnya, karena ia terus memperhatikanmu. Jadi kau ingin dia takut padamu agar tidak berani memperhatikanmu lagi."

"Memang. Tapi kau berlebihan, karena ulahmu ia sampai tidak masuk kemarin. Dan karena kau menemuinya dilorong perpustakaan, ia jadi tau kalau kita vampire."

Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Biarkan saja, yang penting ia tidak berani buka mulut. Percayalah."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa kau terus menyangkal? Apa kau mulai menyukai manusia?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengkel mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyukai manusia."

Sehun mendengus kencang. "Didarah kita juga mengalir darah manusia, ingat?" Chanyeol hanya diam menanggapi fakta yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Dengan perasaan senang, aku keluar dari kelas. Hari ini Kris menjemputku. Dia bilang akan mengajaku makan siang. Awalnya aku mengajak Luhan untuk ikut, tapi ia sibuk dengan beberapa tugas yang harus ia selesaikan. Tidak masalah, setidaknya hari ini aku bisa bernafas lega, karena aku tak sekalipun melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, kecuali yang tadi pagi itu. Aku berharap ia tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi.

"Baekhyun." Aku berhenti saat Chanyeol menyebut namaku, tunggu, barusan Chanyeol memanggilku? Ya tuhan aku tidak bisa mengontrol keringat dingin ini. Jangan biarkan dia mengganggu hidupku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku setenang mungkin, Chanyeol menyeringai. Dasar pria aneh, seringainya sangat menakutkan.

"Didepan ada kekasihmu, dia menyuruhmu segera keluar." Kekasih?

"Apa?" Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol menatapku dengan tajam, matanya itu seperti pisau, menakutkan tapi sangat indah. Okay, aku urungkan kata terakhir.

"Digerbang ada kekasihmu, cepat kesana." Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Memakai mobil sport hitam?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Ngomong-ngomong pasti yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Kris! Akhirnya ia datang tanpa membuatku menunggu, aku sangat menyayanginya.

 **Author POV**

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah melangkah sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun, ia masih bisa membaca perkataan batin Baekhyun. Kris! Chanyeol menyimpan nama laki-laki itu di pikirannya.

"Jadi itu kekasihnya?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melonjak kaget. "Dasar anak kecil! Kau membuatku kaget, memangnya kau tidak masuk kelas?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik!" Sungut Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria yang menjemput Baekhyun tadi kekasihnya bukan?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Tadi pagi aku sempat melihat pria itu bermesraan dengan Baekhyun." Ck, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyebut cubitan dipipi adalah 'bermesraan.'

"Oh, siapa namanya?" Tanya Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Kris."

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ketus sekali saat menyebut nama Kris?"

"Tidak." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Dasar Sehun.

Chanyeol berdecak jengkel. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, dia penakut."

Sehun mengangguk kecil mendengar bantahan Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau ia menceritakan tentang rahasia kita pada kekasihnya itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya." Ucapnya final.

"Baekhyun kan penakut, pasti ia akan bercerita pada kekasihnya."

"Itu teori dari mana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau benar?"

"Gampang, kau teror saja kekasihnya itu, seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun. Atau mungkin, kau bisa membunuh kekasihnya sekaligus." Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Benar juga. Setelah kekasihnya ku bunuh, kau kan bisa mendekati Baekhyun dengan mudah." Sahut Sehun sambil menganggukan kepalanya untuk -berpura pura- menimang.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Jaga ucapanmu!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal, matanya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah pekat membuat Sehun menelan ludah.

' _Sebaiknya aku kabur'_ Pikir Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak aku biarkan." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mencengkram pergelangan Sehun.

"Astaga, aku lupa kau bisa baca fikiran." Ingatkan Sehun untuk menjaga fikirannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tepat sekali."

Sehun menendang kaki Chanyeol, berlari menjauhi Chanyeol lalu membuat dirinya tak terlihat. Dengan mudah Chanyeol menangkap Sehun, ia memeluk erat sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tak lama, Sehun menampakan wujudnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga lupa, kalau aku mewarisi kecepatan appa." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menggodamu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Juga tidak akan membahas masalah kekasihnya itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Bagus, Sekarang, masuklah kekelasmu."

* * *

 **Park's family:**

 **Tuan Park:** Kepala keluarga, seorang vampire murni. Memiliki banyak kemampuan, seperti membaca fikiran, merubah dirinya menjadi kabut, memiliki kecepatan hebat, mendengar ucapan dalam jarak jauh, merubah diri dan membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

 **Nyonya Park** : Seorang manusia, Tuan Park tidak pernah berniat untuk merubah istrinya menjadi seorang vampire.

Lahirnya anak mereka yang memiliki darah campuran, setiap pagi sampai malam menjelang mereka hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Saat malam menuju pagi mereka berburu hewan liar. Tuan Park tidak pernah mengizinkan anak mereka untuk meminum darah manusia dengan sembarang.

 **Park Junmyeon:** Anak pertama, bisa mendengar suara dalam jarak jauh dan merubah dirinya menjadi kabut.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Anak kedua, membaca fikiran, kecepatan bergerak dan membuat dirinya tidak terlihat. Untuk yang akhir, Chanyeol belum mendalami itu.

 **Park Sehun:** Anak ketiga, merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain, masuk kedalam mimpi dan membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

 **Park Seojun** : Umur 7 tahun, membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

 **Park Seoeon:** Kembaran Seojun, merubah dirinya menjadi kabut.

 **TBC!**

 **Note:**

 **Disini aku mau jelasin dulu, untuk cerita ini bxb bukan gs. Untuk part awal kenapa Baekhyun dipanggil nona itu hanya karena Chanyeol berniat untuk ngegoda, tapi saking takutnya Baekhyun gak ngebantah ucapan Chanyeol~**

 **Dan ada lagi nih, aku mau sedikit memberi penjelasan biar kalian tidak bingung. Pada awalnya yang ditemuin Baekhyun dilorong perpus itu emang Chanyeol, nah pas mau masuk tiba2 tangannya ditahan kan? Nah itu sebenernya Sehun yang berubah wujud jadi Chanyeol. Untuk nakutin Baekhyun.**

 **Kenapa gak Chanyeol aja yang nakutin? Sebenernya Chanyeol bisa, tapi dia bukan tipikal orang yang gitu. Nah kebetulan Sehun jail, jadilah begitu~ Sehun neror Baekhyun.**

 **Sehun juga yang selalu hadir kemimpi Baekhyun. Kelakuan Sehun itu Chanyeol yang minta biar Baekhyun gak kepo dan merhatiin Chanyeol terus~ Ya itulah, salah satu caranya neror lewat mimpi. See? Behasil!**

 **Hufy! Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah review, follows atau fav. Karena apa yang kalian lakukan membuat semangat ku bertambah yipiy /cubit pipi jongin/ .lho. Tetap review dan berikan aku saran untuk cerita. Terimakasih lagi untuk kalian yang bener bener sudah bertanya dan merhatiin cerita aku dengan detail, kalau kurang paham bisa ditanya di kolom review~**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Jisooisbae - sehunboo17 - exindira - Asmaul - Zahra427 - pinkpurle94 - Hanna Byun614 - Chel VL - fizah1220 - chanbyun0506 - Restikadena - phantom.d'esprit - BaekkiPark - Hyurien92 - fwxing - Fany Hwang - shamphony - KimRyeona19 - minhaaa - taolinna6824**

(Maaf apabila ada typo dalam penulisan cerita atau user pembaca)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Half Blood Vampire**

 **Remake: The Half Blood Vampire by Tania Mayang Sari**

 **Tulisan miring itu isi fikiran atau batin seseorang.**

 **Tambahan untuk keluarga Park.**

 **Park Yeri:** Merubah diri menjadi kabut dan membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

 **Selamat membaca!**

Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya dari setumpuk tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sebenarnya bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar Kris. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia masih mengungsi di kamar Kris, karena ia merasa lebih nyaman dikamar kakanya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah nyonya Wu. "Eomma?"

"Ganti bajumu dengan kemeja yang eomma belikan dua hari yang lalu." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan pergi kerumah teman appa." Jelas nyonya Wu membuat Baekhyun ber-o ria.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup heran, tidak biasanya sang eomma dan appa mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman saat jam makan siang, biasanya pertemuan seperti itu dilakukan setelah makan malam setelah semua kerjaan mereka selesai.

Tidak ingin berlarut dengan fikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan setumpuk tugasnya untuk merapikan diri, ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya menunggu. Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, bersiap seperti yang eommanya inginkan, mengenakan kemeja yang dua hari lalu baru dibeli.

Baekhyun menatap bayangannya dicermin, untuk memastikan semuanya telah sempurna. Setelah merasa sempurna, ia pun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Kris, tidak biasanya Kris pulang saat siang. Kenapa pakaiannya rapi? Apakah eomma menyuruhnya?

"Hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku disuruh appa pulang, katanya kita akan makan siang dirumah teman lamanya." Jelas Kris.

"Kau mengganti pakaianmu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana, semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya tuan Wu yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Sudah appa." Jawab Kris dan Baekhyun hampir bersamaan.

Selama dalam perjalanan suasana dimobil sangat hening, Baekhyun fikir mereka akan melakukan perjalanan panjang tapi kenyataannya tidak. Setelah kurang dari 30 menit diperjalanan, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya mediterian, didominasi warna coklat elegan.

Setelah turun dari mobil Baekhyun terus berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Kris. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Hyung, aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak." Ujar Baekhyun berbisik lalu mengeratkan gandengannya.

Kris menarik lengannya, lalu meletakannya dipinggang Baekhyun. Oh lihatlah, Kris benar benar memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti wanita. "Itu hanya perasaanmu." Balas Kris berbisik.

"Perasaanku benar-benar kuat hyung." Ujar Baekhyun hampir merengek.

"Hei, itu hanya perasaanmu. Jangan dipikirkan." Belum Baekhyun kembali merengek, obrolan mereka terpotong saat mendengar deheman dari nyonya Wu.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti orang pacaran." Ujar nonya Wu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun merengut. "Biarkan saja!"

"Kris, turunkan tanganmu dari pinggang Baekhyun. Nanti orang salah paham." Ujar tuan Wu. Saat Kris menurunkan tangannya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kris.

Nyonya Wu menekan bel, tak lama setelah itu, pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Sepertinya dia teman lama tuan Wu.

"Hei Changmin." Sapa tuan Wu, lalu bersalaman. Melihat interaksi keduanya membuat Baekhyun berkesimpulan jika keduanya benar-benar dekat.

"Hei sobat lama." Changmin tersenyum. "Mereka keluargamu?"

Tuan Wu mengangguk. "Ini istriku dan ini kedua anakku. Kris dan Baekhyun." Changmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Kris dan Baekhyun membungkukan badannya lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Anakmu sangat tampan dan can- maksudku keduanya tampan." Changmin hampir saja memuji Baekhyun anak yang cantik, namun segera mengurungkan kata-katanya. Tuan dan nyonya Wu yang sadar akan maksud ucapan Changmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, ayo masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin dari tuan rumah, mereka memasuki rumah ala mediterian menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang menonton. Kedatangan keluarga Wu membuat kegiatan menonton mereka berhenti.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat menyadari diantara beberapa orang itu ada Chanyeol. Ulangi, Park Chanyeol.

' _Kenapa dia ada disini?'_

"Tentu saja, inikan rumahku." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Keluarga Wu menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Changmin yang paham akan situasi saat itu langsung menatap Chanyeol, seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah appa." Sahut Chanyeol lemah setelah mendapat peringatan dari Changmin agar tidak menggunakan kemampuannya didepan orang lain.

"Oh... tamu kita sudah datang." Ujar Jessica -istri Changmin- mengalihkan seluruh pandangan.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang serius diruang keluarga, keluarga Park hanya berkenalan. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang, kedua keluarga berjalan kearah ruang makan. Kali ini Baekhyun jalan paling belakang, ia terus mengagumi setiap desain rumah milik Changmin dan melupakan fakta jika Chanyeol ada dibelakangnya.

' _Semoga saja mereka tidak memberiku bangkai binatang dan minuman darah segar.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik masuk kesebuah ruangan. Sebuah kamar. Baekhyun terkejut, melihat Chanyeol yang menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Kendalikan pikiranmu!" Bentak Chanyeol. "Jangan karena kau sudah tau kalau aku vampire, kau berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang keluargaku!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat amarah Chanyeol.

' _CHANYEOL!'_

"Cepat appa ku memanggil!" Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan alis Baekhyun yang bertaut karena bingung, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar Changmin memanggil.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dimeja makan yang panjang memuat 12 orang. Sebenarnya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit risih.

"Ayo, silahkan dicicipi." Ujar Jessica.

Saat semua orang mulai mengambil makanan, Baekhyun hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia merasa tangannya begitu berat, sehingga sulit untuk digerakan. Ia terus memandang kosong kearah piring dihadapannya, saat ia mengangkat kepala, matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata coklat Chanyeol.

' _Seharusnya mata seindah itu membuat orang lain nyaman saat melihatnya, bukan malah ketakutan seperti ini.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengayunkan kakinya pelan kearah kaki Baekhyun, yang duduk dihadapannya. Membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris yang duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan cemas.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kecemasan Kris mendengus pelan.

"Ak... Sepertinya aku ingin sup jamur itu."Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat semua orang tertawa, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun oppa, kau lucu sekali!." Ujar Yeri disela tawanya.

Kris mengambilkan sup jamur itu untuk Baekhyun, ia pun mulai makan dengan perlahan.

"Oh jadi pria ini anakmu juga?" Tanya Jessica sambil melirik Kris.

Ketika bertemu tadi hanya Changmin yang mperkenalkan keluarganya, sedangkan keluara Wu belum sama sekali. -kecuali ke Changmin-

"Ya, mereka anak anakku. Yang pria itu kakanya Baekhyun. Namanya Kris." Ujar tuan Wu yang dianggukan oleh Kris.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang minum langsung tesedak saat mendengar kata 'Kakak Baekhyun'. Mereka berdua bertatapan tidak percaya, detik berikutnya Sehun tertawa lepas. Membuat orang yang ada diruangan itu kebingungan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Jadi, kau kakak Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Yeah." Kris mengangguk. "Wajah kami memang tidak mirip. Tak jarang orang mengira kami pacaran. Yakan sweety?" Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Lihatlah, benar-benar seperti orang pacaran." Gerutu tuan Wu. Tawa kembali terdengar.

' _Kau dengar Hyung, dia hanya kakak Baekhyun.'_ Batin Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol langsung memelototi Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. "Sebaiknya kau diam, kalau tak ingin berakhir di puncak pohon." Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun takut ketinggian.

Suho -Junmyon- yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa, walaupun orang lain tidak mendengar bisikan Chanyeol.

' _Keluarga ini benar-benar aneh.'_ Pikir Baekhyun, setelah melihat Chanyeol membisikan sesuatu kepada Sehun, namun Suho tertawa seolah bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau menjaga..."

"Maaf." Potong Baekhyun, karena ia tau apa kalimat yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau simpan keahlianmu." Ujar Changmin.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Changmin dan Baekhyun, ada apa dengan kalian?" Sergah Jessica.

Mereka yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung terdiam.

"Bukan apa apa sayang. Chanyeol baru saja melakukan keahliannya." Ujar Changmin.

"Keahlian? Seperti apa?" Sambar Kris.

"Menggoda wanita." Ucap Changmin santai. "Kau tahu, dia sedang berusaha mengambil hati adikmu."

"Aku tidak begitu!" Bantah Chanyeol.

Mereka tertawa mendengar pembelaan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Kau tak perlu menggodanya Chanyeol, karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjadi milik mu." Ujar tuan Wu.

"Apa maksud appa/anda?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Panggil aku appa." Sahut tuan Wu. Chanyeol hanya menatap tuan Wu dengan datar.

' _Hormati ayahku!'_ Bentak Baekhyun dengan suara batinnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu kembali menatap tuan Wu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu appa?"

Changmi menatap anaknya dengan senyum puas. Jarang-jarang anaknya yang satu ini bisa patuh.

"Begini, jauh sebelum kalian lahir, saat aku dan ayahmu masih muda. Aku mengalami suatu peristiwa yang dapat merenggut nyawaku, namun ayahmu datang menolongku. Sejak saat itu kami bersahabat dan aku sudah berjanji akan menjodohkan anak pertamaku dengan anak ayahmu." Jelas tuan Wu.

Seisi ruangan langsung menatap Kris dan Suho secara bergantian.

"Apa?" Ucap Kris dan Suho tak percaya.

"Kami belum selesai." Sergah Changmin.

"Karena anak pertamaku laki-laki lahir lebih dulu, dan ia sudah diwanti-wanti untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga dan Suho juga memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai anak pertama dikeluarga, tidak mungkin kami menikahi mereka. Ditambah sekarang Suho sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun janji tetaplah janji. Perjodohan itu aku pindahkan pada anak kedua. Beruntung karena anak kedua Changmin laki-laki sedangkan anakku laki-laki yang manis.."

"Jadi, aku dan Chanyeol/Baekhyun dijodohkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Changmin dan tuan Wu mengangguk.

"Akhirnya si tukang tidur akan menikah." Seru Yeri.

Setelah pulang kampus, Chanyeol memang selalu tidur hingga malam datang dan siangnya syukur ia tidak tidur.

"Tidak bisa!" Bantah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Appa tidak boleh melakukannya! Aku seorang laki-laki dan apa appa tahu, Chanyeol ini vampire! Kenapa aku dijodohkan dengannya?!" Bentak Baekhyun. Semua menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan asal bicara!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak asal bicara! Kalau kau dan seluruh keluargamu ini bukan vampire, kau tidak mungkin bisa membaca fikiranku! Suho hyung juga tidak mungkin bisa mendengar apa yang kau bisikan pada Sehun dan ayahmu juga tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kita bicarakan!" Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar. "Jika kau bukan vampire, kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal yang sama beberapa hari, dalam mimpi itu kau mempunyai taring! Dan sebelum kesini kau juga memberikan pernyataan tersirat bahwa kau adalah vampire!"

Mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah pekat karena emosi.

"Lihat! Matamu berubah warna! Apa manusia bisa melakukan itu, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan vampire seperti dia!"

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau fikir, aku mau dijodohkan dengan manusia sepertimu?!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Hentikan!" Lerai Changmin sambil memukul meja makan, membuat semua benda diatasnya bergetar. "Kalian berdua, duduklah." Suaranya melunak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan emosi yang sama-sama masih bergejolak. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau pikir, aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?!" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kau pikir, aku peduli dengan semua ucapanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol semakin garang.

"Kesialan terbesarku adalah ketika aku harus sekampus dengam vampire sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan aksen Chinanya yang lancar. Ingat, Baekhyun pernah hidup lama di China.

"Kau tahu, aku belum pernah meminum darah manusia. Mungkin kau bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaanku." Balas Chanyeol dengan bahasa China yang tidak kalah lancarnya. Tidak sulit untuk seorang vampire belajar bahasa.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Bentak Changmin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menunduk.

"Apapun masalah diantara kalian, kalian tetap akan kami nikahkan.." Ujar tuan Wu.

"Tapi appa, aku kan sudah bilang, Chanyeol dan..."

"Semua kecuali Jessica." Potong tuan Wu.

"Maksud appa?"

"Jessica manusia seperti kita. Sedangkan Changmin adalah vampire murni dan anak-anak mereka adalah vampire berdarah campuran." Jelas tuan Wu.

"Jadi, appa sudah tau?"

"Harusnya, kami yang bertanya padamu. Darimana kau tahu?" Nyonya Wu angkat bicara.

"Eomma juga tahu? Hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek." Ucap Kris.

"Jadi Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa kami adalah vampire?" Tanya Suho.

Baekhyun menatao Chanyeol. "Dia masuk kedalam mimpiku beberapa kali, dan disanalah ia menunjukan kalau dia vampire."

"Mimpimu?" Tanya Changmin.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Changmin menatap Sehun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. "Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dia yang masuk kemimpimu dan meniru rupa Chanyeol."

"Bab-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itu adalah kelebihannya, noona." Sahut Seojun dianggukan oleh Seoeon yang daritadi hanya diam. "Kalau aku bisa merubah diri menjadi kabut." Baekhyun hampir saja sweetdrop mendengar Seojun memanggilnya noona jika ia tidak ingat suasana sedang panas.

"Jadi, sejak kapan appa tahu kalau mereka adalah vampire?" Kris behati-hati saat mengucapkan kata vampire.

"Sejak awal bertemu." Ujar tuan Wu. "Changmin menyelamatkan appa saat appa akan digigit oleh vampire lain. Karena itulah kami bersahabat."

"Eomma?" Kris beralih pada nyonya Wu.

"Saat eomma sedang mengandungmu, appa sering bercerita."

"Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun." Ujar Jessica.

Seojun, Seoeon dan Yeri bertepuk tangan heboh. "Sebentar lagi kalian akan punya adik!" Ucap Yeri pada Seojun dan Seoeon.

"Aku laki-laki! Tidak akan ada keturunan jika aku menikah dengan Chanyeol." Bantah Baekhyun.

Hening.

"Sebenarnya, kau adalah spesial Baek. Kau memiliki rahim ditubuhmu." Ujar tuan Wu angkat bicara, membuat seluruh orang diruang makan terheran. Kecuali Changmin, Jessica dan Nyonya Wu.

"Kalian akan menikah secepatnya pada bulan ini." Ujar nyonya Wu.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?" Tawar Kris. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dijodohkan dengan.. Yeri misalnya?" Kris memperbaiki kalimatnya.

Yeri yang sadar namanya disebut hanya bisa diam menunduk malu, dengan wajah yang merah.

"Tidak bisa Kris, perjanjiannya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Ucap tuan Wu.

"Mungkin, kau harus menunggu Yeri lulus, baru boleh menikahinya?" Goda Suho. Ruang makan itu kembali riuh.

Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia merasa dunianya berputar. Ia terlalu shok untuk menerima ini, sekelas dengan vampire sudah cukup buruk. Sekarang, hidupnya akan semakin buruk karena harus menikah dengan vampire. Apa tak ada cobaan yang lebih ringan dari ini? Atau mungkin ada yang mau menyerahkan tiket menuju surga padanya, ia tidak sanggup lagi.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Putih. Itulah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Dengan nyawa yang belum seutuhnya sempurna, ia duduk ditempat tidur, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Ia berada di kamar, namun buka kamar Kris apalagi kamarnya.

"Lalu, ini kamar siapa?" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Kamarku!" Teriak seseorang dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi ia lupa.

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluar sosok laki-laki dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang. Sosok yang sangat ia takuti. Chanyeol.

"AAAARRRRGHHHHH!" Teriak Baekhyun sekuat tenaga.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Chanyeol sudah tiba disamping Baekhyun. Ia langsung membekap mulut namja manis itu.

"Jangan berteriak! Jangan buar orang salah paham!" Bentak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerang.

"Kalau kau berteriak, maka kau akan berakhir di dalam peti mati!" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah saat mendengar ancaman Chanyeol.

"Gadis pintar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas bekapannya.

"Aku bukan gadis!" Sungut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan bersandar pada sandara tempat tidur.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan."Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kemarin, saat tengah makan siang kau pingsan dan ternyata baru pagi ini kau siuman. Kalu tidak percaya padaku, kau boleh bertanya pada kakakmu itu. Dia di kamar Suho hyung, tepat disebelah kamarku." Chanyeol menutup lemarinya, lalu berjalan kearah meja rias.

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tidak tidur." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambutnya.

' _Tidak mungkin.'_

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Aku ini vampire berdarah campuran. Siang hari aku manusia, sedangkan malam hari aku menjadi vampire."

"Apa buktinya kalau kau tidak menyentuhku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada semua orang yang ada dirumah ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bersekongkol?"

"Perlu kau ketahui, kalaupun nanti kita sudah menikah, aku tak akan menyentuhmu." Chanyeol pun membanting pintu kamar sangat keras.

' _Dasar sombong.'_

"Aku dengar yang kau ucapkan!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dasar sombong! Jadi vampire saja sudah sombong apalagi jadi benar-benar manusia!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol memang begitu." Ujar seseorang dari depan pintu kamar, dari suaranya, ia tahu kalau itu Suho.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, Chanyeol tidak akan menyentuhnya. Berarti, perjodohan konyol itu bukan salah satu dari mimpi buruknya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

' _Sedang apa dia?'_

Chanyeol hanya diam dan terus memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Cepatlah turun. Kita akan sarapan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol akan menutup pintu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan Chanyeol. Kau Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali ke wujudnya semula sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sehun merubah dirinya menyerupai Baekhyun.

"Hei! Mataku tidak sekecil itu!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Sehun kembali pada dirinya. "Aku tidak bisa sempurna meniru orang lain. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia diciptakan tuhan." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ayo, Chanyeol hyung akan marah kalau aku lama membawakan tasnya."

"Kau mau disuruh-suruh?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Bukan. Ini resiko karena aku kalah taruhan tadi malam."

"Taruhan tadi malam?"

"Kami bertaruh, siapa yang..."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Potong Chanyeol yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. "Sehun, jangan kau jawab lagi pertanyaan yang dia ajukkan." Sehun mengangguk pasrah.

 **\- The Half Blood Vampire -**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dipelataran kampus. Hari ini ia bolos satu mata kuliah, karena tragedi pingsannya dirumah Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol berangkat kuliah, dia malah baru menuju rumah. Dan tiba dirumah, ia kembali di ceramahi tentang perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol oleh sang eomma. Ketika ia tiba dikampus, Luhan memberi tahu bahwa mata kuliah pertama dihari itu sudah selesai.

Sekarang, Luhan tengah menarik lengan Baekhyun tanpa peretujuan namja manis itu. Ia menuju kelas berikutnya. Saat ingin masuk kelas mereka berpas-pasan dengan sang dosen ketikan akan masuk kelas. Dosen itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepala. Baekhyun dan Luhan terpaksa memisahkan diri karena bangku kosong itu tidak berdekatan. Dan naas, Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

' _Hari yang sangat buruk.'_ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu seolah tak mendengar ucapan batinnya.

Ia menekankan dalam hatinya. _'Chanyeol bodoh!'_

Tetap saja tak ada reaksi dari Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu terus mencatat penuturan dari dosen. Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya tanda mengerti, yang ada disampingnya ini bukan Chanyeol, tapi Sehun.

Baekhyun merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya, lalu mulai menulis.

Kau Sehun kan?

Ia melempar kertas itu ke meja Chanyeol alias Sehun. Sehun menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" Bisik Baekhyun.

Bukan apa-apa, ia merasa jauh lebih baik jika tidak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Jika didekat laki-laki itu, ia merasa tertekan karena takut akan jadi mangsa.

Sehun menuliskan sesuatu diketas tadi. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan dosen.

Dia sedang ujian dikelasku. Dia menggantikanku, karena aku tidak mengerti mata kuliah yang itu. Jadi, aku menggantikannya disini.

Alis Baekhyunbertaut. "Memangnya, dia juga bisa berubah jadi orang lain?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku mengerahkan kekuatanku sedikit padanya agar bisa melakukan itu. Tapi biasanya, hanya bertahan 20 menit."

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Memang dia bisa mengerjakan seluruh soal dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu, dia yang paling pintar dikeluarga kami."

" dan . Ada apa?" Tanya dosen.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Bukan apa apa."

Dosen itu menurunkan kacamatanya, menatap Baekhyun begitu curiga.

"Dia mau meminjam catatanku pada mata kuliah pertama. Karena saat itu dia tidak masuk." Ujar Chanyeol alias Sehun.

"Sebaiknya itu di diskusikan nanti." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Maaf sir, saya permisi ketoilet." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendapat izin.

Belum sampai lima menit,Chanyeol kembali masuk kekelas. Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding. Ia menggelengkan kepala lalu mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Ia tak tahu jawaban dari soal-soal ini, apa yang akan dikumpulkannya nanti? Makanya ia memanggil Sehun. Lima kali panggilan, tetap saja Sehun tak menyahut. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan soal soal dihadapannya.

' _Dia itu kenapa? Dipanggil tidak menoleh._ ' Pikir Baekhyun.

Sebuah gulungan kertas mampir dimejanya, iapun membukanya.

Tentu saja aku tidak menoleh! Namaku Chanyeol, tapi kau memanggilku Sehun! Dasar aneh.

Glek! Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Jadi disampingnya ini adalah Chanyeol yang asli. Pantas saja, ia merasa aura disekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah.

Tanpa membalas kertas itu, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Menatapi soal-soal di hada pannya sambil menunggu keajaiban, sehingga ia bisa menjawab soal-soal itu. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan kedepan kelas dan memberikan selembar kertas pada dosen, ia pun keluar.

Baekhyun mendesah. Saat ia akan meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, ia mendapatkan sebuah gulungan kertas lain diatas mejanya. Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun membuka gulungan kertas itu. Gulungan kertas itu berisi jawaban atas soal-soal , dari tulisannya ia tahu kalau gulungan kertas itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

NP: Jangan salah paham! Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Setelah punyamu selesai, temui aku di lorong perpustakaan. Awas kalau kau tidak datang!

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan datang." Gumama Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa hembusan nafas disekitar lehernya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau tahu? Aku bisa menghilang. Jadi jangan berharap bisa terlepas begitu saja dariku." Bisik suara itu. Suara Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengangguk, ia sudah tertangkap!

 **TBC!**

 **Note:**

 **Asyik bagian tiga sudah lanjut, ini long chapter loh ya. Jadi jangan minta long-long lagi, hehehe. Aku baca semua review kalian ketawa sendiri pas pada heran keluarga Park banyak. FYI, mereka semua sodara kandung ya. Ff ini pure CHANBAEK kok, Sehun gaakan jatuh cinta sama Baekhyun karena bakal jadi ade ipar.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong kalo dicerita aslinya ini udah part 13 lho! Dan kalian harus tau kalo aku harus ngeremake + edit 178 part lagi dari 191. HUWEEE /nangis dipelukan jongin/ .g. Doakan aku kuat sampai cerita ini tamat, biar kalian bisa berlama-lama menikmati momen .**

 **Aku juga mau tanya dong, untuk kalian yang buat ffn atau tau, kalo di itu ada batasan chapter gak sih? Atau bisa sebanyak-banyaknya? Kalau ada batasan chapter, kalian tau gak batasnya berapa chap? Karena kalo ada maximal/batasannya aku berniat untuk bikin cerita remake ini dibagi dua pisah gitu~ Yang tau tolong tulis di kolom review ya, aku bener-bener butuh info. Thank you~**

 **Oiya, SELAMAT LEBARAN DAN BERKUMPUL DENGAN KELUARGA. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAM BATIN BAGI READERS MUSLIM~**

 **Tetep review, fav dan follow` /love sign dari chanyeol/**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya aku mau terimakasih untuk kalian pembaca remake cerita ini dan udah review.

Pertama, aku mau ngasih tau alasan aku remake cerita ini, cerita ini -menurut aku-seru dan karekternya bagus. aku remake cerita ini ke versi korea biar kalian para readers ff korea bisa menikmati alur cerita ini. Gaada maksud untuk menjiplak atau copy-pas.

Hari ini aku udah minta izin sama author asli THBV, but sangat disayangkan. Sang author tidak memberi izin, dengan alasan takut ada masalah kedepannya dan banyak yang ngikutin nantinya. I dunno, sedikit aneh. Padahal aku udah bilang kalo aku mencantumkan nama author asli. Tapi ya begitulah, izin tidak aku dapat dengan alasan yang -maaf- kurang memuaskan. For sure. Kata-kata yang aku tulis juga gak sama 100% dengan yang asli.

Ibarat music bagus tapi sang pencipta tidak membiarkan musicnya di cover. But, I hope you guys understand. Aku kurang tau apa yang ada difikiran authornya, karena ini baru pertama kali aku gak diberikan izin remake dengan alasan seperti itu~

Tapi, aku bakal tulis cerita yang lain. Kalian bisa request -tulis dikolom review- cerita genre apa yang harus aku tulis. Aku bakal balik dengan cerita baru~~~~

Oiya, untuk baca alasan sang author tidak mengizinkan aku remake. Kalian bisa cek twitter aku LIGHTELEPORT biar kalian gak mikir aku ngibul hehehehe dan untuk author asli yang mungkin baca ini. Maaf karena sudah remake hampir 13 part.

BYE


End file.
